Whirlwind Tour of Europe
by Austria's House
Summary: Just what it sounds like. Australian OC meeting the European countries. WW3 at the very very end. Not up yet.  Multiple Oc's including Melbourne, Mariazell, and Vienna. Rated T for language, tons of pairings, list inside. R&R please!
1. Day 1: Austria's House

**Current Author: Mel**

**This fanfic is my crowning achievement. At this point, I currently have 71 pages of notebook paper covered in my atrocious handwriting, telling the tale of Melbourne as she travels around Europe. For the purpose of letting me mess with pairings and what not, this takes place slightly in the future, say 2015ish.**

**NOTES: This was originally a project my friends gave me that I wrote down in a notebook. That being said, there are tons of both my and my friends OCs in this story, all being cities. I'll try to get them all listed, or at least mention them at the beginning of the chapter. Each chapter is one day. Sorry about the abundance of inside jokes, I'm just copying what I wrote on to the computer. If I refer to another fanfic, or picture, etc. I'll try and post a link up here, so you're not completely lost.**

**PAIRINGS WHICH SHALL APPEAR AT SOME POINT: GerIta, AustriaxHungary, SpaMano, PrussiaxMelboune(OC), RussiaxRujiena(OC), SpainxLoreto(OC), and I'm sure there's more I've forgotten.**

**OCs: Mariazell, Austria (Zell); Lienz, Austria; Vienna, Austria; Salzburg, Austria; Loreto, N. Italy; Melbourne, Australia; Sydney, Australia; Copenhagen, Denmark; Warsaw, Poland; Corinth, Greece; Rujiena, Latvia; Vera-Currently nonexistent Austrian city; Alston, England; Lyon, France; Ireland; Malta, Spain; Portugal;**

**Day 1: Austria's House**

* * *

She stood outside the manor, comparing it to the sheet of paper in her hand.

"Well," she said in a thick Australian accent, "I guess this is the place."

She was about 5'10', and was dressed in a dark blue sweatshirt, kaki cargo shorts, and tan knee high boots crisscrossed with black straps.

"Hey!" she called to a passerby. "Who lives here?"

"Some aristocrat named Roderich Eldenstein. He's got some friends visiting from Russia, so I hear." The man answered.

"So I was right!" she exclaimed. "Oniichan wasn't sure." She grinned and turned back to the house, studying it.

"So where ya from?" he asked curious. "You obviously don't live around here."

She turned to grin at him before running off. "Melbourne, Australia, mate!"

* * *

She soon reached the back of the wall surrounding the house. She glanced around and smirked.

"No cameras. Wouldn't want to show off."

With that, she ran forward and executed a back handspring that landed her on top of the wall. She jumped down, and stood to examine the courtyard she was in. She headed towards the door she presumed headed towards the kitchen, as it had an herb garden not too far away from it. Crouching before the knob, she had the lock undone in no time.

"Easy as pie."

She eased open the door and wandered inside. She strolled through the hallways, not really having a destination in mind.

"Oniichan's house is a lot simpler than this." She commented, walking past yet another expensive looking painting. "Guess that's what you get from being founded by convicts."

Then, hearing the sound of laughter, she changed her course. She paused before a large, ornate door. The sounds of talking and laughter were coming from the other side.

"Well, I guess I'm just not the type for a quiet entrance." She said with a shrug.

She eased down the handle slowly, and then swung open the door. The eight or so faces in the room turned to face her as it hit the wall with a satisfying crash.

"G'day everybody!" she called with a grin.

* * *

An auburn haired girl in the back of the room waved and called, "HI!"

A man with glasses and a long coat stood and snapped his book shut. "Do you know how old and fragile that door is?" he demanded.

"No." she answered with a shrug. It was the truth.

"Who are you?" asked a very short blonde girl.

"Melbourne. My Oniichan sent me to Europe to meet and greet." She looked down at the girl. "Why are you so short?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed to a glare. The others began backing away, but Mel just smiled.

"Who are you lot?" she asked, still grinning.

The auburn haired girl stood and pointed to everyone in order. "Austria-san, Rujiena, Corinth, Vienna, Lienz, Italy, Vera and Hungary-san. And I'm Mariazell. Nice to meet you, Mel!" She ran over and hugged her. A nanosecond later, Zell was flying towards the wall and Mel was standing in a defensive position, one arm outstretched.

"Don't. Hug. Me." She hissed.

"Awwww…" For a second, Zell looked like she was about to cry, but then her face brightened and her grin resumed its usual place on her face. "Did you know that beer and maple syrup isn't a good combination?"

"I didn't, but beer and vegemite is.'

Corinth gave Zell a strange look. "You sound as if you're speaking from experience."

"I am."

"Not going to ask, not going to ask, _not_ going to ask." Mel said, shaking her head.

* * *

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Austria shot Mel a dirty look. She acknowledged it with a grin and a wave as he left the room.

"I don't think he likes me." She commented.

"Nah," Vienna answered. "Roddy's just pissed 'cause you snuck in the back instead of using the front door like most normal folk. And then you slammed the library door." She reconsidered. "Actually, he doesn't like you.'

"Told ya."

Austria soon returned with two other men following him.

"Doitsu!" Italy cried at the sight of one of them.

"Hey, Gil!" Vienna called to the other, an albino.

He grinned. "Hey, Roddy, why didn't you say you were having a party? We would have changed our schedules."

Austria gave him an icy glare. "Meaning you wouldn't have come?"

His grin got wider, "Nah, we'd have shown up earlier." Austria glared at him and left the room.

"Who are you two?" Mel asked, leveling herself out of her chair to study the pair.

The blond one stopped fighting off Italy to call, "I'm Germany, who are you?"

The albino gave a smile, and then came over to drape an arm over her shoulder. "Why doesn't a pretty little thing like yourself know the great Prussia?"

She slowly turned her head and glared at him. "Get. Off. Me." She said, slowly and distinctly.

"Chill, chill, I'm moving." He said, hands raised in surrender. He grinned again and walked over to stand next to Vienna.

"To answer your question, I'm Melbourne, and my Oniichan, Australia, sent me to Europe to meet other nations."

"Does that mean you'll be staying a while?" Prussia asked. He was currently leaning on Vienna, whose features were at war between annoyance and pleasure.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll want to be with you. Flirt." She accused.

He put his hands to his heart, and cried, "Flirt? Me? You would me gravely."

She gave a grudging smile. "Sorry."

"I got her to smile; I must be doing something right."

"Flirt."

* * *

Eventually, Austria returned, least not be rude to his guests, unwanted they may be. After some time, no one was sure how long, the door bell rang again. Austria rose to see who it was, and soon returned with a tall man in a trench coat following him. Mel tilted her head over the back of the chair.

"You're _really_ tall. Who are you, mate?"

She got her answer as Rujiena exclaimed, "Russia! Why are you here?"

Russia glanced behind him as a small trembling figure emerged. "R-rujia, it's time to head home." He saw her and asked quietly, "W-who are you?"

"Melbourne. Who are you?"

"L-latvia. It's nice to meet you.

"Same."

Rujiena reappeared with her coat on. 'Ready Oniichan."

Russia smiled at her and turned back to the door. "Thanks for watching her Roddy.'

"Don't call me that, Ivan."

* * *

Melbourne stood. "I should go as well."

Zell looked at her quizzically. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

She shrugged. "No, but I'm used to camping out."

Zell brightened. 'You can stay here!"

Mel looked at Austria. "May I?"

He sighed. "If you want to deal with a wound-up Mariazell at 2 in the morning, be my guest."

"I thought I already was."

He stared blankly at her for a second, then slowly smiled. "Very funny. Good night, girls." He left the room, and Hungary followed close behind.

Zell and Mel looked at each other and grinned. "Come on, I'll show you my room." Zell said and raced off. Still grinning, Mel followed.

* * *

Zell raced down the hall ways, and Mel caught up easily.

"I hope you have two beds in your room." She commented.

Zell grinned. "I know there's only one in Roddy's. Don't worry, I've got two. Straight down this hallway, last door on the left."

"Race ya." Mel shot off, passing Zell easily despite her tall boots. Zell caught up and the two raced neck-in-neck until they reached the door. Mel put on a burst of speed and reached the doorknob a split second before Zell. "Ha, I won!" she cried, laughing.

She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a massive desk, overflowing with junk. There was a computer on the desk, but it was barely visible, and seemed to be dying. There was a bed on either side of the des, one seemingly untouched, the other, like the desk, was a total mess. She walked into the room and turned around slowly, taking everything in. She saw the seemingly only neat thing in the room, a massive bookshelf covered the wall, framing the door. There was even one of the stereotypical library ladders to reach the books stored above the door.

"So?" Zell asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Love the bookshelf, but why is everything else such a mess?"

Zell shrugged. "Mostly because I never bother to clean it. I spend most of my time trying to annoy Roddy.'

"Why am I not surprised? I have a feeling you succeed most of the time."

"No duh."

* * *

**End of Day 1!**

**Geez, that takes a while to type. Readers should note that, as this was originally designed to be read by my close friends, there are a few jokes based on the personality of the OC. The real life Mariazell can get pretty much drunk off a glass of lemonade, so we use that a lot. Rujiena in real life is quite short, so Rujiena in here is as well. **

**Read and Review, PLEASE! I read all comments, and take your suggestions into account. (Well, I might not too much on this, as it's already written.) Day 2 coming soon!**


	2. Day 2: Russia's

**Day 2: Russia's house**

**Remember what I said about Mariazell and lemonade? Keep that in mind. **

* * *

When Zell's alarm went off at eight the next morning, Mel jolted out of bed and assumed a defensive stance, glancing back and forth for an enemy.

"Whatcha doin'?" Zell's sleepy voice drifted over to her and she straightened, remember where she was.

"Well, I feel stupid." She commented. She was still in Austria's house, more specifically, Zell's room.

"Congrats." Zell said, turning back to the wall.

Shrugging, Mel left the room and headed towards the kitchen. She remembered the way, she thought. As she passes the living room/library, she realized the door was ajar, and snoring could be heard resonating out into the hallway. Curious, she went in. Prussia was asleep on the couch, a blanket draped over his feet. She wandered over and leaned over him, forgetting she was only wearing a _very_ loose tank top. He was still wearing his uniform from the night before, she noted with slight disappointment. Poking his forehead once, twice, she brought her hand back and slapped him across the face.

"What, why, how…" he spluttered as was jolted into awareness.

She leaned back over and asked, "Awake now, mate?"

He glanced upwards, and his eyes widened in shock. He muttered, "Mien Gott." Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

She jerked back as he passed out, puzzled as to the reason. Then she noticed the trickle of blood dripping out of his nose and scowled. "Men." And off she went to find breakfast.

* * *

She soon reached the kitchen, and grabbing a bowl of cereal, she headed to the dining room. Halfway through the bowl, Zell appeared carrying a dozen bottles of lemonade and tiny box of cereal.

"I hope you've got enough."

Zell gave a creepy gin. "Lemonade…"

Austria walked in after Zell's third bottle. "Oh, hey, Roderich." Mel said, noticing him walk in. She pointed to the loopy Zell. "Should I be worried?"

Austria glanced at Zell, then did a double take. "Mariazell, how many times to I have to tell you, no lemonade at breakfast!"

"Too many. _*hic*" _she slurred.

"Is she drunk?" Mel asked, curious. Then remembering, "Oh, yeah. Prussia's passed out on the couch 'cause I forgot I wasn't wearing my jumper when I leaned over him."

Austria didn't seem to hear her, as he was wrestling the remaining lemonade bottles away from Zell, but Vienna, Lienz, and a boy she didn't recognize sure did. All three were staring at her.

"What?"

"How did you forget something like that? Especially around Gilbert!" Vienna finally asked. Mel just shrugged.

"Who are you again?" the boy asked.

"Melbourne. I got here last night. Don't think we've met, mate."

"You're Australian, alright. I'm Salzburg."

"Nice to meetcha."

At which point two things happened. Prussia appeared in the doorway, holding a tissue to his nose, and Zell gave up on the last bottle of lemonade and let go. Austria practically flew through the air and smashed into Prussia, knocking both of them to the ground. Everyone leaped up to help, except Mel who sat there munching on a bagel.

"I like this house." She commented. "It's exciting. Nothing ever happens back home 'cause it's just me, Oniichan, and Sydney."

Eventually everyone was sorted out and breakfast began. By some twist of fate, Prussia was sitting across from her. She caught his eye, and he blushed. Smirking, she turned to talk to Hungary.

* * *

After the chaos of breakfast, Mel and Zell decided to find some sanity. So they went to Russia's house. They rung the doorbell, then wandered in without waiting for an answer. They soon found a court yard where 5 people were visible, each engaged in various activities.

Mel walked out on to the balcony, calling, "G'day mates!"

"Hey Melbourne!" Rujiena called to her.

"Hey!"

"Who are you again?" the taller(ish) blond one asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Melbourne, who are you?" she asked, leaning on the railing.

"I am Estonia," he answered, then pointing to the others, "And that is Lithuania over there. I believe you know Russia-san, Latvia, and Rujiena. She hasn't stopped talking about you sense yesterday." He said with a small smile.

"No doubt she never stops talking, period." Zell interjected.

"Very true." Lithuania said with a laugh.

* * *

The two hung out at Russia's house for a while, then headed back to Austria's. Prussia still wouldn't look at Mel, and his response to whether he'd rather her call him Prussia or Gilbert was undecipherable. She shrugged it off, convincing herself she didn't care. Besides, she had other things to worry about. Zell had found the lemonade Austria had taken earlier and chugged it all about a half minute.

"Wheeee!" Zell cried as she raced around the room.

"You're making me tired just watching you." Mel commented.

"Wheeee!" Zell was _literally_ running up walls, and was currently hanging off the chandelier.

"Oh geez."

"Now you know what I meant when I said, you room with Zell at your own risk." Austria informed her.

"Unfortunately. Thankfully, I'm used to operating on little sleep." Mel said, shaking her head.

"Why's that?" It was two words more than all Prussia had said to her all evening.

"Back home, I got bored easily, so I started working in covert ops, ya know, spy work. After I got good, Oniichan would send me out to get information when he needed it. When you're watching a target, you can't sleep for very long." She explained.

"Oh." He looked away from her again, choosing to stare at the wall.

She stood abruptly, telling herself she was escaping a wound up Zell. "I'm headed to bed. Maybe I'll be asleep before she comes in." she told the others with a rueful smile.

"Good luck with that." Austria told her.

Prussia muttered something that might have been, "See ya." But she wasn't sure. Scowling, she left the room.

* * *

**End Day 2! Hope you liked it, and **_**maybe **_**have an idea where this is going. Most everyday, she'll visit at least one other nation, and meet new people. Also, the hyper-lemonade-drunk Zell will appear again. Be sure to tell me what you think!**

**Also, blame any spelling or grammar mistakes on my non-existent beta. Not me.**


	3. Day 3: Germany's

Day 3: Germany's House

**This is the first day where the pairings began appearing, specifically, GerItaly and PruMel. Hopefully you like it. If random words appear, I was watching TV as I was typing this, so….**

**I reference a fanfic in this chapter, the link is fanfiction . net / s / 6470769 / 1 / Just remove the spaces. Or theres a snapshot I took on photobucket, sorry about the rainbowfication. Again, just remove spaces. http:/ i905 . photobucket . com / albums / ac253 / skyestrike / a67921b2 . jpg**

The next morning went slightly better then the last. She remembered where she was before she leapt out of bed, so she didn't make a fool of herself. Again. She headed towards the kitchen, refusing to look in the library. She found bread once she reached the kitchen, and was searching for a toaster when Vienna and Vera walked in.

"Hey Mel. Whatcha lookin' for?" Vienna asked sleepily.

"Don't you people have a toaster?" she asked, opening another cabinet.

"Two to the left and one up." Vera told her, and she nodded her thanks. As she was setting it up, Vera changed the subject abruptly. "Prussia went back to Germany's house after you went to bed."

Mel scowled fiercely. "Crikey, that guy pisses me off. Wouldn't say three words to me last night. Wouldn't even _look_ at me."

"Well, you did show him your chest first thing in the morning." Vienna pointed out.

"That's why I'm confused." Vera interjected. "Why was he acting so embarrassed? Last summer, my swimsuit top came off at the beach, and all he did was grin at me."

Mel was saved from answering when the toaster dinged to signify her toast was done. Grinning, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small yellow labeled jar. She found a knife and began spreading a thick black paste over her toast.

"Ewwww." Vera said, making a face. "What _is_ that stuff?"

Mel grinned. "It's Vegemite, mate. Most Australian food there is. Wanna bite?"

Vienna hesitated. "Um. Sure." She took the offered toast and delicately took a tiny bite off one corner. Nearly immediately, she gagged and ran to the garbage to spit it out. "What on Earth _is_ that stuff made of? It tastes as bad as England's food!"

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout?" Mel asked through a huge bit of toast. She swallowed and continued. "England's food is good."

Vera made a face. "I forgot you're related to him. Of course you'd have no taste buds."

"Hey!"

* * *

Eventually, Zell awoke and after wrestling a bottle out of Austria's stash, her and Mel sat down to plan where to go for the day.

"Let's se…" Mel said, studying the list her brother had given her. "France?"

"_NO._"

"Spain."

"Nah."

"Italy?"

"You've already met him." Then Zell reconsidered. "Well, you haven't met his brother Romano."

"Let's head there."

"Okay then. We'll find Italy at Germany's house, and before long Romano will show up to drag his brother home." Zell said with a shrug.

"_Germany_'s house?" Mel asked with a slightly evil grin. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Me to finish breakfast." Zell said with a yawn.

"Maybe we should call first." Zell commented as they left the house, Vera a step behind them.

"You're right. Ludwig's probably got the yard mined. I'll go ask Roddy for Gil's number." Vera said and ran back in the house.

Mel looked at Zell. "Why would _Roderich_ have _Gilbert_'s phone number?"

Zell shrugged. "I dunno." Then her face lit up. "Oh, waitwaitwait! You _have_ to hear this! Eurovision, 2010…"

* * *

By the time Vera made it back, number in hand, both girls were laughing their asses off.

"Oniichan never mention_ that_." Mel said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well, it happened." Zell said, still chuckling. "Oh, hey Vera. You get the number?" she said, noticing her standing there.

"Yeah. Do you want to call h-" she began

"I'll call 'im" Mel said, a touch too quickly.

"Sure, here." Vera handed the paper to Mel then stared at Zell. "What were you talking about?"

Mel heard Zell answer "Eurovision 2010." And Vera's resulting laugh as she walked a little ways off and punched off and began punching numbers into her phone.

* * *

"Ja, who izit?" a sleepy voice came through the speakers.

"G'day, Gil. It's Mel."

"Melbourne? As if anyone else says 'G'day'. But more importantly, why are you calling me, and even more so, how'd you get my number?" He suddenly sounded much more awake.

"Roderich had it." She answered. Then, unable to resist, "I also heard about Eurovision 2010."

He groaned. "All of it?"

She grinned. 'Most of it. I wish I could have seen you perform Gil, I heard you were quite drunk at the time. But the reason I was commenting was Zell told me about a comment Austria made at the after party, something about you tasting like beer and cereal?" He groaned louder, but she didn't seem to notice. "I for one happen to like the combination that is beer and cereal. Oniichan's served me that for breakfast; he grabbed the beer instead of the milk once when I was little. I liked but then he realized what he'd done and took it away."

She couldn't see it, but he rubbing his forehead, partly out of annoyance, partly out of a small dawning hope he was faintly trying to crush. "Why are you calling again?"

"Oh yeah. Zell, Vera 'n me are planning on coming over. We wanted to call ahead in case Germany booby (At this point Prussia choked, but she didn't notice) trapped the yard."

"Come on over if you want."

"Great! We'll head on over in a bit. See ya later, mate!" The phone line went dead as she hung up and ran back over to Zell and Vera.

He looked at his messy room and sighed. "Guess I better tell West we'll have guests later. And maybe clean up a bit." He sighed again and left to talk to his brother.

* * *

When the trip reached the house, they rang the door bell then actually_ waited_ for a response. Italy opened the door, and after exchanging hellos led them to the kitchen. Mel noticed that not only was Prussia back to ignoring her, but he and his brother were pointedly avoiding each others gaze. Only Italy with his naïveté could have missed the tension in the room.

Mel, being Mel, ignored this fact, commenting, "You guys are only eating breakfast? I was up hours ago."

The laugh that that got broke the tension, if only slightly, and conversations began flowing. At some point, they moved from the kitchen to living room and stayed there for a while. Mel heard the door bell ring, and seeing no one else moving to see who it was, got up and did just that.

"Kraut-bastard, you let my bro-… Uh…Hi?" was the welcome she received after she opened the door to reveal some one who looked a lot like Italy.

"You must be Romano. I'm Melbourne, everyone's been expecting you, mate." She said, her smile not completely reaching her eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked thoroughly confused.

"Visiting. Come on in." she said, leveling her self off the door frame. "Them lot's in the living room."

"Uh, sure."

"Romano's here!" she bellowed down the hallways.

A moment later her response came. "Don't yell through the hallways!" Germany yelled back.

"Why can't I? You're doing it!"

"It's _my_ house!"

She made a face and walked on. He followed her into the living room. When he entered, he saw his brother practically sitting on Germany's lap. "Listen kraust-bast-"he was cut off as Mel wacked him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" he demanded.

"Didn't feel like listening to you ranting." She said with a shrug. Then, noticing the coffee table, cried out, "Ooo, Beer!" She raced over and grabbed a couple.

"Are you sure that's a good….." Vera began but it faded to silence as Mel guzzled one and popped the top off another.

"Whatcha say, mate?" She glanced at Vera.

"Never mind." She said, shaking her head.

* * *

A half a dozen bottles later, (3 lemonade for Zell, 3 beer for Mel), the room was host to two drunk girls. Zell was, as always, a hyper drunk and was running around. Mel you could hardly tell, her gaze was clear and her statements intelligent. But her words slurred, showing the evidence of the alcohol. Slowly, the group broke up. Germany headed back to his room, Italy following him like on of his dogs. Zell ran off and Vera went chasing after her. Romano left to answer the doorbell, and suddenly Mel realized the only people in the room were her and Prussia, sitting at opposite ends of the couch.

"Why won't you look at me?" Mel asked, breaking the silence.

He glanced at her then resumed his study of the wall.

She sighed. "If you won't answer that question, will you answer this one? Why aren't you and your brother looking at each other?"

He glanced back again, surprised she had noticed. He sighed. "When I went to tell him we'd have guests later…." His voice trailed off, unsure of how to say it with out saying it.

"Well? _*hic*"_ Her steady gaze was unnerving combined with her drunken voice.

He winced slightly. "I didn't really knock, and walked into to him and Italy giving each other mouth-to-mouth, only neither was dying."

"Ya mean like this?" Before he could digest that statement, she reached over, pulled down his shoulder and kissed him full out on the mouth.

He stiffened in surprise, but as she persisted, he let the tension leave his shoulders. As they came up for air, he slid closer and said softly, "Yeah. Like that." He leaned down and kissed her. She didn't stiffen, only twisted so-

"_MARIAZELL! GET YOUR LEMAONADE DRUNKEN ASS BACK HERE!"_

The two sprang apart, and be the time Zell had gotten the door open and Vera raced in after her, they were back to sitting at opposite ends of the couch, faces bright red, pointedly ignoring the others gaze.

'Wheeeee!" Zell cried, running around the room. Following her was Vera, disheveled and out of breath.

"Zell! Calm down!" she yelled at her hyper sister.

"Never!' she cried making another circuit of the room.

Mel watched her run, and accidently locked eyes with Prussia. The pair blushed, and looked away. Eventually, Mel stood up and grabbed Zell as she ran past. "We should be heading back."

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Vera panted.

She shrugged "It was too entertaining."

Vera flopped down onto an armchair. "How come you aren't drunk anymore?"

"I'm Australian, mate!" Mel said with a grin. "We get drunk fast, but sober fast and we don't get hangovers. Besides, German beer if terrible! It's so watery." She complained.

"Those were the strongest we had!" Prussia exclaimed.

"They might have been, but I only need one Australian beer to get that tipsy."

Vera and Prussia stared at her. "One?" Vera strangled out finally. "Instead of three?"

Mel grinned. "If you think that's bad, you should see my Oniichan. He can drink half a dozen of our beers and still be sober. I think beer flows in his veins instead of blood."

"You Australians are so strange.' Romano commented from the doorway.

"When'd you show up?" Vera asked, surprised.

"Right after Mel here complained about German beer being to watery.'

"Who was at the door?" Mel asked.

"Mia. I've got to collect Italy and head home."

"I suggest knocking first." Prussia commented from the couch. Romano stared at him, then simultaneously blushed and glared at him. He stomped off and Prussia sank back into the couch. "I did warn him"

* * *

By the time they made it back to Austria's house, Mel had gotten a control on her blush, and Zell was _very_ hung-over. Mel watched with interest at she stumbled down the hallway leading to her bedroom.

"She could use some Australian blood." Mel commented to Vera and Lienz, who were standing there watching as well.

"That she could." Vera said with a sigh.

**End Day 3! Yes, I did make a joke you couldn't get with out reading 'Sing to Me' but I did explain the joke slightly after that. The Australian-drunkenness properties, as I shall call them, came as an idea after reading a book where they comment, "Much of Australian culture can be explained by their perpetual drunkenness." Then it proceeded to equate number of beers to something, such as nearly 3 dozen beers equals vegemite palatable. I happen to like vegemite, despite being American, so I don't know why it needs that many, but I digress. R&R, please!**


	4. Day 4: Italy's

**Day 4: Italy's House**

**Sorry it's taken so long between updates, I was writing like mad. I've actually finished writing down this fic, on paper. Only took 107 pages. And about a month. I've also fixed the preceding chapters, so they actually make sense now. Or at least, they make as much sense as they ever will. I'm in need of a beta, if anyone wants to offer their services.**

* * *

"This is the calmest I've seen this family since I got here." Mel commented at breakfast the next morning.

"Because we're all tired 'cause Zell was up at midnight, hung-over She's like a freakin' zombie and scary as f*ck." Vienna said. She looked like a zombie herself.

"Vienna!" Austria cried. "Language!"

She leveled a dead eyed stare in his direction. 'You don't say anything when Romano swears."

He bristled. "Romano is not my responsibility. You are."

She yawned and stood. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going back to bed." She walked off with a lazy wave goodbye.

"Vienna!" Austria stood to go after her but Hungary laid a hand on his arm.

"Let her go. She's only like this because she's tied." She advised.

Austria scowled slightly but sat back down. Mel watched all this while munching on yet more vegemite laden toast. "I must be a really heavy sleeper." She commented. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

"I wanna see the Italy's house." Mel commented as they left the house for the day. As usual, Melbourne and Zell were heading out to see more of Europe, followed by Rujiena and a much more awake Vienna.

"Sure." Rujiena piped up. "You can meet Malta."

"Malta?" Mel asked.

"Better known as Mia. She tends to go by her human name" Vienna informed her.

"Now I know _that_ name." She said searching through her memories of the past couple of days.

"Romano mentioned her, yesterday at Germany's." Zell reminded her. "Malta's Spanish, but she lives with the Italy's, same as Loreto's Italian, but lives with the Spaniard. They traded places a while back."

"You're confusing me. Let's just go." Mel said, shaking her head.

* * *

The group saw the Italy brothers before the Italy brothers saw them.

"G'day Italias!" Mel called to them. Romano seemed to be chasing Italy around the yard.

"Hiya Mel, Rujiena, Zell!" Italy called back, coming to halt in front of them.

"Why are you here?" Romano asked, scowling.

"Hey, what about me?" Vienna demanded from Italy.

"Oh sorry, Vienna. Didn't see you." Italy said sheepishly.

"Didn't see me? I'm not Canada, you know." Vienna said, stepping forward menacingly. Italy ran off and Vienna followed, creating an impromptu game of tag.

"I thought you were staying at the kraut-bastards." Romano commented, still scowling.

"Nah, I'm staying at the Austrians. I _did_ say I was just visiting yesterday."

"Romano!" a shout cam up behind the small group as a furious girl advanced on South Italy.

"Romano! You better not be planning on g-" She broke off when she realized the person in front of her wasn't the red haired boy she was searching for. "Ummmm…. Who are you?"

Mel grinned. "Melbourne. Did you know Romano did almost the exact same thing when he met me?"

"Um. No. I'm Mia." Then she noticed Romano slinking away. "Romano! You better not be planning on going back to Germany's house to rant abut Italy being there all the time!'

"I-I wasn't."

"You were too!"

"I wasn't and I'mgoingoverthere!" He finished quickly and ran off.

"Romano!" Malta yelled and ran after him.

Mel, Rujiena and Zell didn't stop laughing for a long time.

"Hey, Mia, Italys, you back there?" A voice drifted into the backyard to them. They had moved to a small patio where they were sitting around chatting.

"Yeah, we're back here. There's guests, so be polite!" Malta yelled at him.

"Hiya everyone!" a cheerful voice preceded two bodies as they turned the corner. One of them looked like a female version of Romano, and the other was a man with short black hair. "Hey, Mia, Romano, Italy, Guests."

"Loreto! It's good to see you!" Mia cried.

"So it's not good to see me, little sister?" The man said.

"Of course not, Spain. If I wanted to see you, I'd move back to your house."

He shrugged then noticed who the guests were. "Vienna, Zell, Rujiena, good to see you." Then turning to Mel, "and who is this?" he asked.

She smiled. "Melbourne. It's nice to meet you."

He grinned in return. "Same. Romano, you should stop by more often. I've missed you." Spain commented, draping an arm over Romano's shoulders. He leapt up as if burned.

"F*ck ff!" he yelled before stomping away.

Loreto laid a hand on Spain's arm. "Aw, he didn't mean it."

Mel smiled to herself.

* * *

"What's up, Mel? You seem kinda quiet." Vienna asked as they walked back to the Austrians.

"Oh, you noticed?" Mel said with a small smile. "It's just… all the romantic drama at the Italias house, what with Spain, Romano and Loreto, then Mia trying to break them up, it just made me feel kinda lonely. " She confided with Vienna.

"Is that it? That's easy to fix. Just find someone to love. Don't you have anyone yet?"

Mel pondered her question. "I duuno. Let's see, I love Oniichan, but that's not what you mean. Hmmm…" Unbidden, an image of a certain albino rose to mind and she grinned. "Yeah, there's someone." She answered finally. "But if you want his name, you'll have to catch me for it!" with that she ran off ahead.

"Hey! Tell me!" Vienna yelled, running after her.

"Never!"

"When I get you…!"

**

* * *

End Day 4!**

**Hopefully, this chapter didn't totally suck. I didn't even realize this until typing this up, but she seems to meet someone, albeit not at their own house, then the next day actually go to their house. Not sure if that pattern continues much longer, but what ever. Also, I have no idea how one walks from Italy to Austria in less than an hour or two, but I digress. Maybe they're walking to a teleporter or something. It is the future, after all. R&R PLEASE! **

**Uuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhh… I hate typing…**


	5. Day 5: Spain's

**Day 5: Spain's House**

**It's been a while since I've done this. I hate typing at my computer at home cause is cut off from the rest of the house, so I never really type there. I'm closing in on **_**my**_** laptop, as opposed to the family's ancient one, so that'll speed things up. Anyhoo, I always seem to type at hotels, so you guys got lucky in this instance.**

* * *

"Where to next?"

"There's always Spain's."

"We met him yesterday."

"So?"

"…."

"That means yes. To Spain's we go!"

* * *

And so they went. Vera, Vienna, and Rujiena tagged along, for various reasons.

"Over here!" Loreto's voice called them over as they passed a street edged with hedges. Most everyone in the group looked around confused as to where they were supposed to go.

"This way." Mel called, spotting a small opening between hedges. They rounded the corner and saw a back patio where Loreto and Spain sat with a platter with various snacks, one of which was being selected by yet another nation. "G'day mates." She said with a wave. "How'd you see us through the hedges?"

"We didn't see you, we heard you." Loreto said, laughing.

"You're not exactly quiet." The unfamiliar nation commented.

"Oh hey, Vedonia." Rujiena said, catching up finally.

"Hey Rujia." She said with a nod in the small city's direction.

"Where's Vidonia?" Mel asked, confused.

She snorted. "No where. I'm Portugal, unless you don't know where that is."

Mel scowled. 'I know where that is."

"Vidonia, don't antagonize her." Spain said. He grinned and waved. "Hello there Mel, Zell, Vera, Vienna and Rujia."

A chorus of hellos followed, and suddenly Zell realized the liquid in the jug on the able was lemonade. She grabbed it and grinned.

The Austrians and Mel groaned, but Spain just grinned. "Go ahead." He turned to grab Loreto by the arm and pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her neck. She struggled for a bit but quickly gave up and blushed a deep red, leaning closer none the less. Spain laughed. "You look like a tomato."

"Shut up, asshole."

Everyone at the table chuckled at that.

* * *

They sat talking for a while, and eventually Loreto vacated Spain's lap for her own chair. Soon a voice could be heard from the front of the house.

"ROMANO! We came here all the way from your house because Spain invited us here, AND YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK NOW!" Malta shouted.

"SHUT UP, WILL YOU?" was Romano's answer.

"We can hear you!" Vienna yelled.

Silence. Malta and Romano appeared, Malta dragging the still cursing Romano.

"Hi everyone!" Malta called brightly.

"Let…Me…Go!" Romano yelled. He wrenched himself away from Malta and stood glaring at her for a while then glared at everyone then finally stood there, blatantly ignoring everyone.

"No Italy?" Vera asked.

"He's at the potato bastard's. Again." Romano grumbled.

"Ah, Romanito, just enjoy our company for a while." Spain said with a lazy smile.

"Don't call me that." Romano hissed.

"What ever you say, Romanito."

"What did I just say, bastard?"

"Spain!" Malta cried. "Don't antagonize him!"

"Awww," Spain said, still grinning. "I'm just having fun. Is that forbidden?" at which point, he tried to replicate the move he pulled on Loreto earlier on Romano, half succeeding. He managed to get him on his lap, but Romano quickly worked his way free. Romano, Mia, and Loreto simultaneously slapped him. A handprint appeared on each cheek and he rubbed the back of his head, still grinning.

Mel sipped her drink and commented "I didn't know it was possible for a person to be slapped by three people at the same time."

Vienna laughed, and shrugged. "Apparently."

* * *

After that initial madness, things calmed down. A bit. Spain took turns switching the center of his attention from Romano to Loreto constantly. Whenever he was talking to one, the other would be scowling fiercely. At some point, Mel asked, 'Crikey I'm confusing myself trying to figure this out. How are you lot related to each other?"

Loreto looked at her. "You can't figure it out? I'm Romano's little sister, and Mia's Spain's little sister."

"You Europeans have the most convoluted family relations."

"Con-vo-what?" Zell asked, confused.

"Twisted." Vienna explained.

Zell snorted. "That's an understatement."

* * *

Eventually they realized it was too late to make it back to Austria's at any reasonable time. Loreto had the obvious solution.

"You guys can stay here!"

So they did. Vienna went to notify Austria, Rujiena, Russia, and Mel for an entirely different reason. Everyone was dispersing anyway, so her absence didn't raise any question marks. She wandered the halls until she found a balcony a good distance away from everyone else. She pulled out her phone and dialed the number she subconsciously memorized.

"Ja, who izit?"

"Gil?" She tried to sound surprised, but suspected she only sounded excited.

"Mel? Is that you? Why are you calling? Are you coming over again?"

She smiled at the rapid fire questions. "Give a girl a chance to answer!" she demanded. 'Yes, it's me; do you know anyone else with an Australian accent? And No, I'm not coming over; I was trying to call Austria to tell him we're staying at Spain's for the night. Try not to be too disappointed though."

"Disappointed? Why would I be disappointed? Just be sure to lock your door, Spain's not one to think much of privacy."

"You could fake the disappointment, Gilbert. And only someone with a thoroughly dirty mind would think of that, and besides the point he seems to be _pretty_ occupied with Loreto at the moment."

"Your mind doesn't seem that clean either. And my number isn't anything close to Roddy's." He paused, about to hang up when he remembered a question he had. "Hey, Mel, What's your human name?"

"Bit of a random question, mate." She commented, leaning on the balcony railing."It's Oaklee King."

"_Oak_lee? Well then, I think I'll talk to you later, Acorn." And he hung up.

"Waitwaitwait how in seven hells did you get my nickname out of that sentence?" She shouted into her buzzing phone, disbelieving. Her human friends back in Australia had taken months to come up with the nickname Acorn, based off the _Oak_ part of Oaklee, but however he did so, Prussia had gotten it in about thirty seconds. She shook her head and headed inside.

**

* * *

**

End Day 5!

**Upon typing this, before hitting spell check, I am hit with the realization I am hopeless at spelling. I keep spelling Spain Sapin. So if you see that, let me know. But as I tend to have the TV going in the background so I have an excuse. If a very small one. Ignore me, I'm rambling. But let's see, if you're still reading, I'll let you know that I've given up trying to figure out what language they're speaking. I'm guessing they're just speaking their native language and everyone understands them, but I have German staying German, and the same with French later so…. I have no clue. And I think I'm rambling again. Hmmmmm let's see how long people keep reading this. AFV is funny. I think a page took me half an hour to type a page, versus say ten minutes. Stupid distractions. So distracting.**


End file.
